A baby! continuation
by writtenkisses1433
Summary: Edward and Bella are pregnant. Bella is a very hormonal creature, watch out! poor Edward. Go on my original page to vote on the genders (writtenkisses143)


Chapter 6:  
~16 weeks pregnant; 4 months~  
Bella POV  
"Hey Bells, Edward," Charlie greeted us at the door. Edward was carrying our bags. I quickly hugged Charlie and I heard him exhale loudly.  
"Wow. My baby girl really is all grown up," his face turned red as he held me at an arms length. Then I started to tear up too. Edward suddenly started to run my arms up and down. I glanced up and saw Charlie's brief uncomfortableness.  
"I'm fine," I wiped my eyes,  
"So what are we doing today," I asked Charlie.  
"I was thinking we could maybe watch a movie and go to dinner before I leave with Sue," he said. I nodded.  
"That sounds good," I said.  
"Ill go put our bags upstairs," said Edward probably trying to occupy himself.  
"What did I say," asked Charlie running his hand through his hair.  
"Nothing," I shrugged my shoulders, "Let me go get ready for dinner." I dismissed myself.  
I heard Charlie sigh behind me as I walked up the stairs.  
"Come here," Edward said sweetly. I went over and hugged him.  
"You look tired," he rubbed under my eyes.  
"I think my dad thinks I'm leaving him forever. First the wedding now the baby," I bit my lip so I wouldn't cry. He rubbed my back and it felt really good so I moaned and he let out a sight laugh before kissing my forehead.  
"I love you" he said.  
"Always," I smiled up at him.  
There was a knock at the door.  
"We'll be out in about 10 minutes," I said. Charlie cleared his throat and left from the doorway.

Edward raised an eyebrow at me. "Ten minutes?" he asked.

"Well I was thinking we could-"

"Unpack? Get dressed? Avoid having sexual relations in your fathers home?" he interjected.

I blushed a rose red. "Fine. Can you at least lay with me for a second?"

"I would but we really have to get ready. I'm sorry love."

"Ugh. Fine." I started to unzip our bag.

"I'll do the unpacking. You go put on something sexy." he smiled.

I laughed and started to get dressed.

The movie was borderline boring but I think my father enjoyed which makes it ok. But I was starving. I could

just destroy a pizza right right now.

"I said no fancy restaurants Edward." as we pulled up to a place called les riches.

"It's not that fancy." he smiled. He cut the engine and helped me out of the car.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" Edward asked Charlie even though he already knew through his thoughts.

"Yeah. It was funny. Did you guys enjoy the movie?" he asked us.

"Yeah, It was great." I lied.

There was a bit of an awkward silence after that but of course Edward came to the rescue and said,

"So where are you are Sue going?"

"This place called Robert's lodge over in Idaho."

"I've been there before, with my family. That's a really nice spot."

I could tell he hunted there before.

"Yeah. I'm just hoping to catch some of their native Naho fish. Do you guys want me to bring you some back?" he asked. I could tell this was one of the few things he liked talking about.

"No, I can't eat seafood."

"Oh, right." he blushed. But he was saved by the bell as the waitress brought out our food.

I ordered Chicken Parmesan and Edward ordered nothing because he said he wasn't feeling his best. Charlie ordered a steak.

"Bye Dad! Bye Sue!" I waved goodbye to them as they drove off.

"Goodbye!" Edward said nonchalantly because he really didn't like to associate himself with the wolves and their family.

"Finally. We're alone." Edward said holding my shoulders and kissed my neck.

"What happened to no sexual relations in Charlie's house?"

"The dress you picked out."

I blushed as he carried me upstairs.

I lied down on the bed but Edward looked at me weird.

"What?" I asked disappointed.

"Nothing. You just can't lie on your back." he extended his hands and helped up so I was now on top.

But I didn't want to be on top because I was fat and I didn't want him to stare at my huge belly while we were making love. That would be to uncomfortable but I was super horny so I just told Edward,

"Kiss me." and he smiled his crooked smile at me and I laughed. I ran my fingers through his hair in an effort to pull him closer and it worked.

He took off my top and I took off his. I ran my hands over his rock hard stomach. And he grabbed breasts and kneaded them with his hands. I grabbed his member in my hands and started to rub it until it got hard. When he was about to orgasm I sat on his member hard and we rode out or orgasms together.

"I love you." I said as I drifted off.

**I'm sorry it's so short but I suck at writing sex scenes so if someone would help, that'd be great! Kisses!**


End file.
